ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunted (Zane Miller 10)
Hunted is the 5th episode of Zane Miller 10. Plot Bounty Hunters like Kraab, SixSix and Tetrax are sent to find and bring back the Omnitrix. Zane is an obsticle and fo that he must be killed. Zane must fight against them and survive to keep the omnitrix. Story Zane is out in the forset as Diamondhead. He's training. he tries to shoot the trees right in the drawed targets. he turns around and shoots and hits a target. He detransforms. He pulls out the shards from the tree and takes a look at them. Suddenly he hears something. He turnsa around a looks. Than an explosion happens next to him. hejumps and manages to avoid any injuries. He looks at the sky and sees a man on a hoverboard. The mna is wearing some kind of suit. The Man shoots an other shot and Zane. Zane transforsm into Four Arms. He quicly clibs a tree and jumps at the Man. The man dodges Four Arms and turns around and shoots him. Four Arms falls to the ground and detransforms. Zane tries to get up and sees a Robotic Crablike Creature come out of the Shadows. Kraab points his claw at Zane, but Zane quicly transforms into Accelerate and runs off. The Kraab only looks after him, but The Man/Tetrax starts following Zane, but looses him soon. Zane is at the beach, there's none else there. He rests and lies on the ground. He breathes heavaly. Than, from the water a mysterious robatic figure emerges, he seems to have some seaweed over him. He's pointing his blastersat Zane. Zane hears the sound this being makes and notices him. He transforms into Diamondhead. He shoots shards at SixSix/Being, but he either misses or the shards don't penetrate Sixsix's armour. Sixsix shoots at diamondhead, but Diamondhead manages to build a wall before he gets hit. He takes the wall down and charges to Sixsix knocking him back into the water. Than Diamondhead is shot from behind by tetrax. Diamondhead turns around and shoots at him, but is suprised to see Tetrax without a mask. tetrax looks the same as Diamondhead. While in shock Diamondhead gets hit by a one of Sixsix's blasters knocking diamondhead down. Diamondhead detransforms. Sixsix flys towards Zane and so does tetrax, the both engage in a fist fight, but Sixsix flys back and shots tetrax. Tetrax charges at Sixsix and both endup in the water. Meanwhile Kraab moves towards Zane and Grabs him. Zane reaches for his omnitrix while on kraab's sholder and transforms into Smart Toad. He slips off Kraab and leveas him confused. Grey Matter hides behind a tree and thinks. He than Transforsm into Zane and heads out. All three hunters notice him. They all come for him, while looking at each other knowing only one will get Zane. Znae quicly sqitches to Megawatt and electrocutes Kraab, making him unfuction, he also electrocutes Sixsix and disables all his equipment. With 2 of them paralyzed only Tetrax is left. Zane sqitches to Four Arms as Tetrax charges at him. Tetrac taccles Four Arms and knocks him down. Four Arms knocks Tetrax off him with his feet and other 2 hands. He gets up and picks up tetrax, than slams him into the muddy ground. He jumps on tetrax and punches him in the face. He gets off and transforms into accelerate and runs off. tetrax is left stuck in the mud, Sixsix and kraab paralyzed. Later all 3 bounty hunters are on a spaceship. it's a dark room they aproacj the figure standing by a window. When that person sess that they do not have the omnitrix, he gets bad and his tentacles coming from his face swing. He takes out a blaster and shoots kraab knocking his head off. He tells the 2 others to get lost and that they should leave before he changes his mind. the 2 hunters do so and leave the room. Back on Earth Zane an Ren are sitting at Mr. Milkyshake's. Both are enjying their milkshakes, ren asks how did Zane's day go, and Zane answers that it was the same as usual. Both share a laugh and sip their shakes. THE END Major Events *Vilgax makes a cameo *Sixsix, Kraab and Tetrax make their debuts *Smart Toad makes his Debut Characters Heroes *Zane Miller *Ren Smith Villains *Vilgax (Cameo) *Kraab *SixSix *Tetrax Aliens Used *Four Arms (x2) *Accelerate (X2) *Diamondhead (x2) *Smart Toad (First Appearance) (Accidental, selected alien was Four Arms) *Megawatt Trivia *This episode is heavaly based on the canon episode with the same name. Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 54 Category:Zane Miller 10 Category:Zane Miller 10 Episodes Category:Episodes